slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Maryse
Maryse Neox is a Second Life Professional Wrestler currently working for Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF) as a recruit. She is a former PWL Bombshell. She is the only woman in SL history to become the PWL World Women's Champion. Second Life Second Living and Early Career Maryse Neox was born (rezzed) on January 1, 2009 and, has since been greatly involved in the SL wrestling industry. Soon after her first log in, Neox became a fan of DCWF (then known as SLCW) and attended several DCWF events, as well as others. Once, while wandering around through the DCWF Arena, Neox met Kandi Fallen, a fellow wrestling fan that had just started SL. Neox and Fallen instantly hit it off and became close friends since. Neox eventually sent in her application at DCWF with little chances of actually being accepted. After turning in her application, Neox recieved an I.M. from Fallen stating that Fallen had been accepted at the upstart federation PWL. Fallen encouraged Neox to join her at PWL which led to Neox deciding to apply at PWL. Neox was accepted and soon coined the term Bombshell, a term that has since been used to refer to PWL's female talent. This term gave Neox the nickname "The Original Bombshell". One day, while Training at PWL, Neox met fellow PWL Bombshell Camear93 Mixemup, an on-screen heel. The two became instant on-screen friends and, along with Fallen, came up with several ideas to help improve the success of the PWL Bombshell Division. Once, while training for her debut match at PWL, Neox recieved an I.M. from DCWF's Eric Stuart stating that he had reviewed her DCWF application and had decided to sign her to a contract at DCWF. This put Neox in an awkward situation, for she didn't want to leave her training and new friends at PWL behind. Stuart allowed her to continue work at PWL, but reassured her that the doors were always opened for her at DCWF. PWL debut and title reign Neox, along with her fellow PWL Bombshells, debuted in a 3 Woman Bikini Battle Royal for the PWL World Women's Championship, in which Neox was victorious making her the first and only champion. Soon after her debut Neox, along with Fallen, began to fued with Mixemup on-screen. During this fued Mixemup won number one contendership for Neox's title in a singles match against Fallen. After the match, Neox and Mixemup engaged in a staredown at ringside. Though Mixemup was victorious, the Championship match never took place due to the shutting down of PWL. During the fued PWL introduced it's newest and last Bombshell addition to the roster, Melissabaybee Bravin. Bravin was an on-screen heel and alligned herself with Mixemup (it was later revealed that the two were sisters). Like with the other Bombhsells, Neox and Bravin took an instant liking to eachother and have been friends since. Shutting down of PWL and DCWF deal Just weeks after Bravin's debut PWL shut down, leaving Neox, as well as the rest of the PWL roster, unemployed. Soon after the news of the shutdown of PWL had spread, Neox recieved yet another I.M. from Eric Stuart, reminding her of his previous offer. This time around Neox took Stuart up on his offer and has since signed a deal with DCWF where she is now a recruit, training to compete as a part of the company's limited "Diva" roster. Other Media Maryse appeared in the 4th issue of Wolfy Kessel's SL Pleasures adult magazine. Personal Life Maryse is also currently an applied exotic dancer. Maryse has remained close friends and kept in touch with Kandi, Camear93, and Melissbaybee since the closing of PWL. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*'Sweetener' (Swinging Neckbreaker) (PWL) :*'French Tips '(Sitout Facebuster) (present) :*'S.W.A.K (Sealed With A Kiss) '(Leg Drop Bulldog) (present) *'Wrestlers managed' :Kandi Fallen *'Entrance themes' :"Do What U Want 2 Me" - Nicole Scherzinger ft. Britney Spears (PWL) :"Redlight District" - Porcelain and the Tramps (2009) :"Butterscotch"- Ke$ha (present)